The Game
by Shadowtigs
Summary: Rouge finds a more interesting challenge than spying thanks to Shadow when he interupts her jewel thieving ways.
1. Chapter 1

Rouge smiled as she landed silently on her feet; the thrill of what she was doing caused her heat to beat faster as she pocketed her prize and leapt from the top of the building. She waited until the last second to open her wings and glide gently into the shadowy side street so she could further admire her new treasure.

"Impressive" someone muttered.

Rouge glanced up from the treasure to find a pair of ruby red eyes resting on her. The owner was almost invisible in the darkened street, just a tan muzzle and red streaks leaning again the wall.

"Do GUN know about you little hobby?" he asked with a grin.

Rouge smiled "they don't care what I do off the job; the information I provide is too valuable to lose"

Shadow laughed lightly "Is it now?"

Rouge folded her arms "Of course I know something about everyone; some things they'd rather keep hidden" she smirked.

"I doubt that" the ruby eyed hedgehog replied "I know you don't have anything on me"

Rouge looked at him thoughtfully "No yet but with my connections I could find something"

Shadow smiled "You can try in the meantime..." Shadow had now moved to trap the bat against the wall; he was so close she could see the tones that made up his eyes. The hedgehog's smirked grew as his hand closed around Rouge's own. The bat opened her mouth to speak but he dropped his hand as quickly as he'd raised it. With a final grin the hedgehog raised a finger to his lips to silence her and leap off. Rouge looked down at her hand and noticed the absence of the treasure. She scowled as a guard torn round the corner.

"Excuse me miss have you seen anyone run past here?"

Rouge shook her head. She was surprised she had been followed. The guard ran off and once Rouge was sure he was of earshot she called out.

"Shadow?"

There was no reply so the bat laughed "I'll see you again Shadow and when I do you owe me a gem"

A pair of red eyes gleamed as he watched from the top of a building "So I'm your new game" he smirked before vanishing.


	2. Chapter 2

A slow smile spread across her lips; the pink colour she had chosen to wear stood out well against her tan skin. The cause for her smile were the almost silent footsteps that she'd had to teach her sensitive ears to pick up; that had been new for her but then again this hedgehog changed all the rules. She barely saw him approach, his dark furred blending in with the shadows perfectly. Shadow by name and nature it appeared. Before she could blink a hard ruby gaze was fixed on her with the owner wearing a smirk.

"I thought you may have found me quick than this" he muttered slowly "Your reputation seemed impressive, Rouge" the way he said her name caused the bat to shiver. This was a dangerous game but then that was what made it so attractive.

"I've found you before" she slid off her perch and sauntered over to him "I've just been biding my time Shadow"

"I'm sure you have" he leant closer so she could see the red corner at the top of his eyes. The last time they'd been this close he'd taken her prize and started this game of cat and mouse and yet that knowledge didn't change the thrill she got from his presence.

"Did you manage to find anything that you could use against me?" he asked an amused tone in his words.

"I found out lots of things" she smiled as she backed him against the wall "I know you're a project from the A.R.K, I know you were once an enemy of GUN, I know you were created from Black Doom's blood making you his son"

A low growl escaped the taller hedgehog's lips.

Rouge smirked and brushed his arm with her wing "Aww that a sore point Shadow?"

Instead of replying the hedgehog simply slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her to meet his gaze "anything else?"

"You see Sonic as a rival, you had a friend called Maria who's life you were designed to save, you're over 50 years old but you never age, you're immortal " she shrugged "I could say more but that wasn't what you asked me... I couldn't find anything I could use to make sure you would have to do something for me"

He smirked and leant so that his lips brushed the tip of her ear as he spoke "I did warn you that you would fail and after I saved you from your little stunt you'll find you now owe me something"

She scowled "going to collect then?"

"No" the answer was simple "I think I'll leave our debt for awhile"

"Why do that?" the question came before she could stop it.

He smiled "this game that you see in me gives me as much enjoyment as you" his fingers closed round her hand holding her in place "You're my game as much as I'm yours, treasure hunter, and so I don't intent to end it so quickly" he released her hand but she could still feel where he had held on "I think it's my turn to find out about you" he called as he disappeared again leaving Rouge to realise she couldn't hear anything. His steps were soundless. Astonished she turned her hand over and found a familiar jewel within her grasp. He'd given her the very thing that had caused her to seek him out and yet he still sounded so sure that they'd meet again. Rouge glanced round the deserted street and sighed. He was right she hadn't gained anything yet and she wasn't stopping until she did.

"Alright Shadow I may not understand you're rules but I'm playing to win this game"


	3. Chapter 3

Her ears weren't the only sensitive ones. Ruby eyes shimmered in anticipation at the thought of the source of his amusement drawing closer by the second. Even the Ultimate Lifeform had to admit he was impressed as to how she had learnt to be so silent and graceful in a pair of high heeled boots; he had observed enough human women to know it wasn't a simple task. In fact with Rouge's metal heeled boots it was astonishing. The steps slowed. Soon the familiar presence of the bat's green-blue eyes filled Shadow's awareness. Slowly he stepped forward; today he would allow himself to play. He watched those teal eyes narrow in triumph and smirked; she thought she was the one in control. Swiftly she made her way over

"So this is where you've been hiding" she smiled seductively "I've almost found myself missing you"

The tan muzzle curved up in a smirk "No."

A slight stagger was the only outward sign of surprise; over so quickly a less keen pair of eyes would have failed to spot it. Her seductive grin never faltered as she replied "No? Well then Shadow what are you doing here?"

"It's my turn" he watched her own eyes flash in excitement "as for why I'm in this little alley... I know you walk home this way every night. I know you do this because some of your, less reputable, sources live nearby and you aren't one to let an opportunity pass you by."

Rouge shrugged lightly "It's a man's world Shadow; I do what I must to keep ahead in the game"

"There are also some very good jewellers here who don't ask too many questions" Shadow's expression remained impassive as he spoke

"Not everything I find's a keeper" a blue shadowed lid dropped in a wink "I haven't decided if you're a diamond or a rock yet Shadow"

Now a small smile lingered on the tan muzzle "each to their own I suppose... decide soon though Rouge as I don't intend to play forever"

Looking up from under her lashes, the bat smiled back "I know exactly what you mean Shadow"

Now the red eyes flashed with something that was almost a playful expression "decided on Knuckles yet?"

Again Shadow had landed a blow on her amour and the bat's cheeks coloured; on the pale fur the contrast was astonishing. For the first time in the conversation the shimmering eyes looked away

"What are you talking about?" the playful edge of her tone failed to hid the harsh way she spoke

Now Shadow inched closer and leant to her ear "Now Rouge your soft spot for the echidna is obvious; I simply wonder if you visit more for him than the master emerald"

Rouge smirked and tugged the black furred ear towards her lips "Knuckles is good looking but I'm afraid he's not my type"

For a fleeting second genuine surprise lingered in the red eyes before they regarded Rouge like a predator regards its prey "Hmm... interesting." He drew closer and she drew back against the bricks of the crumbling alley wall "what does entertain you then Rouge?"

Narrowing coldly, Rouge's blue-green eyes locked with Shadow's red "what does it matter to you?"

Gently Shadow's breath stroked Rouge's ear "I'm simply intrigued, no amount of studying you has allowed me to know your mind so my knowledge of you is incomplete" he smirked "Now I hope to correct that"

Gently Rouge pushed the unsuspected hedgehog backwards and moved to lean against the wall with her wings spread, her expression thoughtful "My type... I'm in love with the thrill of treasure hunting so I suppose he'd have to be a risk, dangerous even. He'd have to look good obviously; there's nothing better than making others envious." The bat's brows furrowed slightly in thought "I'm always on the move so he'd need to like to travel. Ultimately I'd want him to protect me, I know I can handle myself but it's always nice to know there's someone you can depend on, someone who'll always be by your side, who recognises the little things and sorts them out before they grow... I want my partner to be my best friend if I'm honest" she glanced at Shadow "Since this is a game it's your turn to tell me"

The dark hedgehog moved to rest a palm on the wall so he was still facing her whilst he leant "I'm the Ultimate Lifeform; I was made to have no equal so she'd need to give me a challenge. She'd need to be capable of handling herself because I am at no-one's beck and call." At this he shot the bat a pointed glare "Some intelligence would be preferred. Regardless of how fond I get to be of this girl I am not joining Sonic and his band of morons to save the world, which means anyone who isn't flexible is out. I'm all for meeting my own needs so I wouldn't mind if she was the same. I'm in no rush to settle down and certainly not a family man. I'm also hard to read; if she fails to see through my exterior then clearly we aren't compatible"

Rouge laughed "So you don't want much then"

A rare smile crossed Shadow's muzzle "You can hardly talk"

Rouge blinked in surprise "despite your statement Shadow you have changed" a single ruby eye regarded her with humour "You never used to smile, you seem to have came to terms with your past"

The hedgehog nodded slightly "It's a project I suppose"

Before the bat could reply a large explosion rocked the city.

Glancing at the now smouldering skyline, Shadow scowled "seems the Doctor is up to his tricks again"

"We all know what happens next" pouting slightly Rouge watched Shadow's darkening expression "Eggman calls us for back up. We either show up helping him; in which case we get the blame alongside him or we help the heroes and then get informed about how they don't trust us even when we save the world"

Bitterly Shadow growled "I refuse to help that blue idiot and his overly optimistic friends again"

Rouge shrugged "you know siding with Eggman means you'll lose" Suddenly Rouge's teal eyes lit up "we could do nothing"

Curiously Shadow rolled a red eye to examine the bat "You want to wait for GUN to order us onto the clean up?"

Playfully Rouge flew up to the nearby fire escape where she perched with her legs crossed and her eyes on her nails "I'm saying what if we weren't here when they called? What if we happened to be somewhere they couldn't reach us?"

Now Shadow smirked "I assume there's something for you in this"

Dropping a wink at the hedgehog, Rouge replied "Naturally. As it happened I know some places that met our requirements perfectly"

"And they just happen to contain some form of jewel" Shadow laughed "Don't you think that's a touch predictable Rouge?"

Resting a finger elegantly on her chin Rouge was the picture of one deep in thought "For me maybe but why would you be there… it's hardly your idea of a good time"

Silence lingered for a moment before Shadow nodded curtly "Very well. Was there any spot in particular you felt like gracing with your presence?"

Swiftly Rouge flipped into the strong arms of the hedgehog "Somewhere with a beach and a good hotel; I may as well enjoy our little vacation after all"

"Fine" Shadow glanced at the bat with a gleam in his eyes "oh Rouge leave your communicator here… we could always get it when we decide to return"

Quickly Rouge unhooked the device from her boot and flung it away. A second later the alley was empty as a blue blur tore past on his way to a battle.

* * *

><p>and that's the end of this one... the first two parts were written around 18 months ago so I'm not certain how I feel about chapter 3 and whether I like it better or not. One thing I am sure of is that I leave my projects too long and end up stuggling to start. Hopefully I'll change that. Review if you want to as any advice or comments are appreciated.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Well it's back. Although the game was only meant to be a three part story, thanks to a large number of positive reviews, some great feedback and a break from my exams, I'm putting up part four. Honestly this has be on file for a few months now but I find that compared to part 3 I'm not overly pleased with this. Whether or not I'll continue this beyond a fourth chapter I don't know; The game is my longest running story with the first chapter being written back in 2010 and it's changed a lot since then, hopefully I've improved as a writer which is why so many people enjoyed it. Regardless I'm fond of it and really pleased to have found the time to try and bring it to a conclusion; ideally I'd love to be able to show Rouge working her way into gaining the upper hand but my schedule may mean a long wait if I do write more. Ultimately I suppose the only thing left to do is apologise for the author notes I know most people don't really want to read and hope that you find this part worth the wait even if it fails to live up to chapter 3. I don't mind getting criticism on this as long as it's constructive as I'd love to learn how to improve and would really appreciate anyone telling me what they thought of this and whether or not they would like to see any more of Shadow and Rouge's game. Thanks for all the support so far ^^ **

* * *

><p>Shadow lay with his eyes shut on the roof of Club Rouge. He had no reason to go in, Rouge was out and Omega was on an assignment. A single ebony ear twitched at the sound of rushing air. Low growing emerged from the tan muzzle, if that fox thought that Shadow would help him and his 'brother' save the world again he had another thing coming. The ear twitched again and a small smile played on Shadow's face. Wing beats were a much better sound particularly the strong, steady and almost silent set that approached now. He was use to those wings bringing a sense of security; they had carried him over obstacles, reached hidden levers and switches and always meant an ally in combat. Gentle click of heel on concrete and Shadow was expressionless once more. He could hear the slight catch in her breath that suggested she'd endured quite a flight; a sign of fatigue that as the Ultimate Lifeform he himself would never experience. The sound of her landing aside the bat moved soundlessly as she sauntered over.<p>

"Did I just see you smile Shadow?" Rouge called playfully to her current lodger.

Shadow refused to acknowledge her presence except to reply "I thought it was that damn fox at first coming to ask for help. That it turned out to be you was…pleasant"

A perfectly decorated eye arched "Is that so? Well then I bet you can't guess where I've been"

Finally the ruby eye emerged from its ebony casing "with the echidna"

Rouge pouted slightly "Have I really become so predictable?"

Now it was the hedgehog's brow which arched "Become?... I think you've always be so predictable, you love for jewels ensures your loyalty"

Eyes widening in mock injury, the bat gazed down at her companion "Well don't you know how to charm a girl." Her perfectly decorated lips pulled into a grin "Besides you've become quite predictable yourself"

A brow was cocked in question causing the red rim around those unusual ruby orbs to stretch.

With a flash of her regular seductive smile Rouge sank to the ground so that she sat beside the reclining hedgehog "When we were playing our little game I could never find you unless you wanted me to… now you turn up here regularly" She leant close so that her breath ruffled the fur on his ear "A girl would almost think you enjoyed her company"

"You intrigue me" the hedgehog confessed without shifting his position "We could call these visits research."

Sighing in a way that indicated she was weary of his nature, Rouge looked away "Has it ever occurred to you that the reason you find me fascinating is because we're opposites? You stay away from everyone whilst I like being the centre of attention; I'm expressive and you're not… honestly Shadow it's like you're an alien or something" Suddenly a playful grin lit up teal eyes and the bat laughed "Oh wait you are an alien… by blood anyway"

Narrowed ruby orbs shot to her form and the Ultimate Lifeform finally let his armour slide as he gave a low, menacing snarl.

Gently flicking his ear, Rouge smirked "Daddy still a sore point Shadow?"

His eyes were darkened by his increasing fury but Shadow fought the urge to reply.

"You won't touch me, I know that" the confidence in her tone surprised the hedgehog enough to still the blazing emotions he felt and he fell silent as she continued "If I went you'd only be left with Omega and we both know you can only take so many insults about your creator's grandson"

Closing his eyes again, Shadow again lost his expression "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"I finally got some leverage Shadow" teal orbs shone in triumph "I finally won your little game"

Rewarding her for her efforts was a smile from Shadow "And what would that leverage be?"

Closing the distance between them so that the tip of her ear brushed the top of his only downturned quill, Rouge laughed "You have a real thing for family Shadow; affection, hatred, devotion or even just a sense of responsibility it's the thing that proves you're different from all those androids Eggman made. It makes you different to Doom. It makes you like everyone else instead of some mindless creation, proves you have a will of your own and that Shadow I think is the thing you value most."

"You want me to come treasure hunting with you" Shadow astounded Rouge with a low laugh "I wonder how many weeks, months it took you to find that one little crack, that chip… I was certain I'd left you nothing but I suppose I must have grown careless" The ruby eyes were darken by an unreadable emotion.

"Or we're friends Shadow" she countered.

"Yes" finally the hedgehog took to his feet "I trust you enjoyed our last trip then, you certainly couldn't help but swoon over our finds… though if that was the case I wonder why you asked the echidna first?"

A lesser woman would have blushed in shame at the hedgehog's implications but Rouge simply smirked "He's less stubborn" Her eyes narrowed "And I for one Shadow never swoon over little finds like ours, not when there's a giant emerald with MY name on it"

The usual smirk crossed Shadow's muzzle and he ignored the later part of her statment "Not what I'd see as a good quality of the Guardian but I suppose it's better than you telling me you were visiting for his friendly nature or brilliant intelligence" He stretched and let his eyes trail back to the bat's form "I'll give you this little victory Rouge, let you have your moment of glory but I'm afraid you haven't won yet"

A blue shadowed eye was raised in amusement "You aren't tired of it yet?"

Shadow's voice was filled with an emotion she could identify "I have all eternity. The game is far from done"

As she watched him drop effortlessly to the street Rouge rolled her eyes "Stubborn, egoistic hedgehog"

The twitch of a midnight ear was the only suggestion he'd heard.

Effortlessly she flung herself backwards of the roof to fall into a rhythmic flight beside him "Well then I suppose you've left me no choice but to keep digging" She smiled at him from under her lashes "You know how I hate to lose. However Shadow I think it's about time we took this game to my turf; if you want information you'll have to go where I want you this time"

Finally Shadow's rocket skates started to spark and the hedgehog picked up his pace "Very well I'll play by your rules this time round" His piercing gaze moved to her "But you should know I never lose."

"Then let's play" She winked before wheeling away from him down a street.

Her sharp ears picked up the satisfying sound of chaos powered skates closing in. It was her game now.


End file.
